


Heaven

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: ฤดูร้อนในก็อดดริกฮอลโล่ว์ จากมุมมองของอัลบัส กาวเพราะรู้สึกว่าเพลง Heaven ที่ประกอบ Fifty Shades Freed มันเหมาะกับคู่นี้ดีเหมือนกันค่ะ





	Heaven

 

 

> _**Heaven**_  

 

 

 _Love's my religion but he was my faith_  
_Something so sacred so hard to replace_

_Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace_

 

อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์รู้ตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่สบดวงตาสองสีคู่นั้น

รู้ว่ามันได้ปลุกบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่เฝ้าทนข่มกลั้น กดมันลงไปลึกสุดห้วงหัวใจ

บางสิ่งที่พยายามหลอกตัวเองว่าไม่เคยคิดถึงมัน

"นี่หลานชายของชั้นเอง ฝากน้องด้วยนะอัลบัส"

หญิงชราใจดีที่เป็นเพื่อนผู้ชาญฉลาดอันหาได้ยากในชนบทอย่างก็อดดริก ฮอลโล่ว์ แนะนำเด็กหนุ่มผมทองนัยน์ตาสองสีให้เขาได้รู้จัก ในฤดูร้อนปีที่ 18 ของอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์

เกลเลิร์ตหลานรักของคุณยายบาธิลด้า เด็กหนุ่มเปี่ยมพรสวรรค์ผู้น่าสงสารที่ถูกไล่ออกจากเดิร์มสแตรงค์ และในเวลานี้ก็อาศัยอยู่กับเธอ

ทั้งที่อายุอ่อนกว่าถึงสองปี แต่ส่วนสูงของเกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์นั้นล้ำหน้าเขาไปมากทีเดียว

ไหนจะรอยยิ้มติดจะหยิ่งผยอง เหมือนรู้อะไรมากกว่าใครบนโลกนั่นอีกล่ะ

"สวัสดี อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ได้ยินเรื่องนายจากคุณยายน้อยมาเยอะเชียวล่ะ"

มือขาวคู่นั้นยื่นออกมาหา และคนที่ถูกสอนมาให้รักษามารยาทเสมออย่างอัลบัส ก็ยื่นมือออกไปจับตอบ ตัวของเกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์เย็นราวกับงู เหมือนสัตว์เลือดเย็นแสนอันตราย

ประกายตาที่จับจ้องตรงมานั้นคล้ายอสรพิษร้ายอยู่ไม่หยอก

แต่อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์กลับรู้สึกว่ามันช่างสวยงามแปลกตา...

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก เกลเลิร์ต"

 

 _All wrapped in one he was so many sins_  
_Would have done anything everything for him_

_And if you ask me I would do it again_

 

เหตุผลที่เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ถูกไล่ออก เป็นเพราะการค้นคว้าทางศาสตร์มืด ลึกล้ำและอันตรายจนแม้แต่เดิร์มสแตรงค์ที่เปิดสอนในเรื่องศาสตร์มืดอย่างโจ๋งครึ้มยังเข็ดขยาด

เด็กหนุ่มตาสองสีทำท่าคล้ายไม่แยแส

"พวกนั้นอ่อนแอเกินไป มดแมลงไม่มีวันเข้าใจความคิดของราชสีห์"

อัลบัสยิ้มขำกับคำพูดแสนเย่อหยิ่งนี้ แรกเมื่อยังไม่รู้จักคนคนนี้ดีพอ เขายังรู้สึกว่ามันช่างน่าหมั่นไส้ แต่เกลเลิร์ตมีมุมมองการมองโลกที่ต่างไปจากคนอื่นๆ อันที่จริงแล้ว...คล้ายคลึงกับความคิดในห้วงหัวใจของอัลบัสมากทีเดียว

อาจเป็นเพราะคนคนนี้หยั่งถึงก้อนพลังงานดำมืดในจิตใจของอัลบัส และยังยอมรับมันได้ เขาจึงสบายใจที่ได้หลบมาขลุกอยู่ด้วยกันที่บ้านของคุณยายบาธิลด้า

'บ้าน' ของอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ ไม่อาจให้ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นสบายใจได้เท่านี้

หรืออาจเพราะที่นี่มีเกลเลิร์ตที่เข้าใจเขาอยู่ก็เป็นได้

"แต่ถ้านายไม่ถูกไล่ออก เราคงไม่มีวันได้เจอกันแน่ๆ"

กว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าเผลอพูดอะไรไป ตาสองสีคู่สวยของเกลเลิร์ตก็มองมาอย่างไร้ถ้อยคำใด

ใบหน้าของคนอาวุโสกว่าสองปี เป็นเฉดสีแดงเพลิงแข่งกับสีผมแบบชนะใสๆ

"อ่ะ! แต่ชั้นไม่ได้หมายความว่าอยากให้นายโดนไล่ออกหรอกนะ เกลเลิร์ต!"

มือที่เคยรู้สึกว่าเย็นเยียบ เวลานี้เริ่มอบอุ่นขึ้นเมื่อเกลเลิร์ตวางมันแนบลงเหนือฝ่ามือของเขา

อัลบัสยังพยายามอธิบายคำพูดของตัวเองอย่างลนลาน ระหว่างนั้น เกลเลิร์ตก็คว้ามือรุ่นพี่หนุ่มขึ้นมาจากหน้าหนังสือ พับมุมกระดาษหนึ่ง และปิดมันอย่างไม่แยแส

"ชั้นเข้าใจว่านายหมายถึงอะไร อัลบัส"

มือที่แนบชิดชักจะร้อนวาบเมื่อริมฝีปากของคนอ่อนกว่ากดจูบตรงกลางฝ่ามือ อากัปกิริยานี้ทำเอาอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ผู้ล่วงรู้รสนิยมทางเพศของตัวเองมาตั้งแต่อายุสิบสี่สิบห้า สั่นสะท้านจนต้องสูดหายใจเฮือก

ตาสองสีคู่สวยของเกลเลิร์ตมองตามปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองของหนุ่มผมแดงด้วยความพึงใจยิ่ง

"ชั้นเข้าใจดี ว่านายต้องการอะไร"

 

 _No need to imagine_  
_'Cause I know it's true_  
_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_  
_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

"อา...ไม่..."

เสียงร้องห้ามของเขาช่างฟังดูขัดกับความต้องการของร่างกาย มันสัดส่วนรุ่มร้อนในอุ้งมือของเกลเลิร์ตดูจะตื่นตัวรับรู้ต่อทุกสัมผัสอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ อัลบัสกัดริมฝีปากกลั้นเสียงครางครวญ ด้วยกลัวจะไปปลุกหญิงชราผู้ที่ในเวลานี้คงจะหลับกลางวันอย่างทุกที

แต่เขากลับกำลังทำเรื่องน่าอายกับหลานชายของเจ้าของบ้านอยู่บนชั้นสอง

"เกล...อย่ะ--- อ๊ะ! ปล่อยเถอะ!"

อัลบัสเว้าวอนพลางใช้ความพยายามอีกเฮือกหนึ่ง ผลักไหล่เด็กหนุ่มที่เล่นสนุกอยู่กับความเป็นชายของเขา

นอกจากเจ้าคนอ่อนกว่าจะไม่แยแสแล้ว ยังดึงทั้งกางเกงและชั้นในจนพ้นสองขาของหนุ่มผมแดง ท่อนล่างของอัลบัสเปิดเปลือยท้าทายสายตาที่ส่อประกายผู้ล่า ลมหายใจแทบขาดห้วงกับความอุ่นร้อนที่เข้าแทนที่ฝ่ามือของเกลเลิร์ต

"เกล! อย่านะ อ๊าาาา...!!!"

เจ้าของผมสีแดงราวกับขนปีกนกฟินิกส์แหงนหน้าร้องเสียงแหลม แต่เพียงพริบตาก็รู้ตัวแล้วรีบยกสองมือขึ้นปิดปาก เมื่อมือที่คอยดันไหล่ผลักไสห่างออกไป เกลเลิร์ตก็ลิ้มลิ้นชิมรสความตื่นตัวสีลูกกวาดของอัลบัสได้ถนัดถนี่

 

 _It's automatic_  
_It's just what they do_  
_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_  
_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

หนุ่มวัยสิบหกที่ใช้ลิ้นและมือได้อย่างชำนาญผิดวัย บรรเลงบทเพลงแห่งราคะทะยานอยากราวกับอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์เป็นเครื่องดนตรีชิ้นโปรด

เสียงหอบหายใจระรัว ดังคู่ไปกับเสียงดูดเม้มที่ฟังดูแสนหยาบโลน ทว่าอัลบัสก็ไม่อาจห้ามมันได้อยู่ ร่างขดงอตัวหนีบแผ่นหลังของเกลเลิร์ต หวังให้กลืนกินตัวเค้าได้ลึกกว่านี้

เด็กหนุ่มกดยิ้มระหว่างที่ในปากยังมีตัวตนรุ่มร้อนของอีกฝ่าย ริมฝีปากโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้มอย่างผู้กำชัย

เขานำพาอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ลอยสูงเสียดฟ้า และกลืนกินทุกหยาดหยดแห่งตัณหาที่ระเบิดใส่จนล้นเอ่อ

 

 _You don't realize the power they have_  
_Until they leave you and you want them back_  
_Nothing in this world prepares you for that_

 

หลังจากได้ข้ามผ่านเส้นเขตแดนต้องห้ามนั้นไปแล้ว ก็ไม่มีอะไรจะหยุดพวกเขาสองคนไม่ให้สัมผัสกันในยามอยู่เพียงลำพัง

อัลบัสหน้าร้อนด้วยความกระดากเมื่อโดนคนอ่อนวัยกว่าถึงสองปีสอนประสบการณ์ทางโลกให้จนหลุดเสียงร้องครางแทบคอพัง

"ทำไมถึงได้เก่งนักนะ?"

หนุ่มผมแดงพึมพำระหว่างที่ยืนอยู่ระหว่างชั้นหนังสือคลังข้อมูลทางประวัติศาสตร์ของคุณยายบาธิลด้า แม้มือจะจับตำราพลิกเปิด แต่ใจกลับนึกไปถึงการใช้มือและลิ้นอันช่ำชองของหลานชายคุณยาย

"คิดว่าโรงเรียนชายล้วนเค้าสอนอะไรบ้างล่ะ?"

คนอาวุโสกว่าหันควับตามเสียง แล้วร่างทั้งร่างก็ถูกโอบกอดจากด้านหลัง หัวสีทองหยักศกของเกลเลิร์ตเด่นสะดุดตาในแสงสลัว ตะเกียงลอยตามหลังของอีกฝ่ายมา ทิวทัศน์ที่มืดสลัวจนต้องอาศัยแสงเทียนทำเอาอัลบัสตื่นตระหนก

"แย่แล้ว อารีอาน่า!"

ก่อนที่เขาจะได้พุ่งออกไป เกลเลิร์ตก็เอ่ยขัดขึ้นราวกับอ่านใจได้

"อารี่กินข้าวเย็นอยู่กับคุณยายน้อย ชั้นเพิ่งไปพามา เพราะคืนนี้พี่อัลบัสของอารี่จะนอนค้างที่นี่"

ไม่เห็นรู้เรื่องเลยซักนิด เขาแน่ใจว่ายังไม่ทันได้พูดว่าจะนอนค้างบ้านคนอื่นเลย

"ชั้นพูดตอนไหนว่---"

เกลเลิร์ตปิดปากที่เถียงสู้เค้าด้วยปากของตัวเอง

ลิ้นอุ่นสอดเข้ารุกราน กระทุ้งโพรงเพดานไวต่อสัมผัส กวาดเอาทุกความคิดต่อต้านไปจากในหัวของอัลบัส

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าพลิกร่างอัลบัสให้หันเข้าหา แนบแผ่นร่างแบบบางเข้ากับชั้นหนังสือ แม้จะอีดออดเมท่อแรกเริ่ม อัลบัสในตอนนี้ก็สอดแขนเข้าโอบกอดตอบ เอียงคอปรับองศาให้จูบของพวกเขาดื่มด่ำเร้าอารมณ์ยิ่งขึ้นไป

เมื่อในที่สุดก็ยอมผละริมฝีปากออกจากกัน มือของเกลเลิร์ตที่เดิมอยู่ตรงแผ่นหลัง ก็ขยำสะโพกกลมของคนอาวุโสกว่า ทั้งยังลากไล้ตามขอบชั้นใน จงใจให้รู้ว่าเค้าอยากถอดมันออกใจจะขาด

อยากจะเป็นของกันและกัน

ให้เลือดทุกหยดหลอมรวม  
ให้กายเนื้อสอดประสาน  
ให้หัวใจสองดวงเต้นผสานราวกับเป็นดวงเดียว

 

 _I'm not a sinner he wasn't the one_  
_Had no idea what we would become_  
**_There's no regrets_ **  
**_I just thought it was fun_ **

 

"อัล...คืนนี้อยู่ด้วยกันนะ..."

รอยยิ้มขี้เล่นสมวัยสิบหกปีฉายชัดบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลาอย่างร้ายกาจของเด็กหนุ่ม เสน่ห์อันท้วมท้นและดลให้ผู้ที่อยู่ในอ้อมกอดยอมตามได้ทุกสิ่ง

แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่ทำให้เค้ายอมเปิดเปลือยตัวตน ทอดกายและรับเอาทุกสิ่งเท่าที่เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์จะมอบให้อย่างกระหายอยาก

อัลบัสรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าเขาเองก็อยากเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับคนคนนี้

คนที่เห็นถึงความดำมืดในหัวใจ  
คนที่ใช้หัวใจและอุดมการณ์ร่วมกัน

คนที่ 'รัก' จนแน่ใจว่าพร้อมจะสละทุกสิ่งเพื่อยืนเคียงคู่

 

 

 

เคยคิดแบบนั้น จนกระทั่งมาถึงจุดที่ต้องเลือกเดิน

และเขา...ช่างเป็นมนุษย์ปลิ้นปล้อนไร้สัจจะ  
**คนที่ไม่สมควรได้รับการอภัย**

 

 _I still remember the moment we met_  
_The touch that he planted_  
_The garden he left_  
_I guess the rain was just half that effect_

 

ไม่ใช่ความผิดของกรินเดลวัลด์  
คนคนนั้นก็แค่เข้าใจตัวเขาดีกว่าใคร

คนที่ใจร้ายและสมควรถูกแผดเผาในกองไฟนรกไปจนชั่วชีวิต ก็คือคนที่ไม่อาจรักษาสัญญาระหว่างเราไว้ได้

คนที่คอยแต่จะทำลายทุกสิ่งที่แตะต้อง...

 

 _No need to imagine_  
_'Cause I know it's true_  
_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_  
_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 

"อัล...ชั้นจะสร้างโลกที่นายจะไม่ต้องทนทุกข์อีกต่อไป สวรรค์บนดินของพวกเรา นายกับชั้น เราจะปกครองโลกนี้ด้วยกัน"

มือของคนร่วมเคียง สัมผัสเส้นผมสีแดงของเขาอย่างถนอม เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ที่เฉยเมยเย็นชากับคนทั้งโลก เวลานี้กลับเอ่ยคำรักที่ไม่มีคำว่า 'รัก' ให้หัวใจของอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์อิ่มเอม

ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ เกลเลิร์ตก็ล่วงรู้ความปรารถนาในใจของเขาได้เสมอ

"สัญญานะ" คนอาวุโสกว่าย้อนถามพลางเมียงมองจ้องสบเจ้าของดวงตาสองสี แผ่นหลังนวลเนียนอาบไล้ด้วยแสงจันทร์เพราะเทียนดับไปนานแล้ว เกลเลิร์ตมองร่างที่ขึ้นทาบทับบนตัวเค้า ซุกซนราวกับแมวป่า

"สัญญา"

คำตอบที่น่าพอใจ เรียกรอยยิ้มปรากฏบนใบหน้าของคนทั้งสอง มือของเกลเลิร์ตไต่ไล้ขึ้นมาตามโค้งสะโพกของอัลบัส ส่วนผู้ที่อยู่เหนือร่างเค้าก็เอนตัวลงมา ประกบจูบแทนประทับตราสัญญา

สัญญาที่ต่อให้ฝ่ายหนึ่งมุ่งมั่นที่จะรักษา แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับคอยแต่จะขัดขวาง

**สัญญาที่ไม่อาจเป็นจริง...**

 

 _It's automatic_  
_It's just what they do_  
_They say "all good boys go to heaven"_  
_But bad boys bring heaven to you_

 _oh oh oh_  
_oh oh oh_

.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> ตั้งใจว่าจะให้มันเป็นแนว pwp แต่ทำไปทำมาก็เผลอใจไม่ใส่ angst เข้าไปไม่ได้ค่ะ เพราะถ้าตามนิยายแล้ว คู่นี้เค้าจบไม่สวย บ้านแตกแยกทางกันเดิน ก็เลยมาแบบ angst ตามนี้ล่ะค่ะ
> 
> จริงๆกะจะใส่ตอนอารีอาน่าตายเข้าไปด้วย แต่ทำไปทำมาสงสารตัวเองค่ะ ไม่ค่อยถนัดแนวเศร้าๆเลย เป็นพวกเสพย์แต่งานสุขนาฏกรรมแท้ๆ ก็ตามนี้นะคะ หวังว่าจะชอบ และขอบคุณที่สละเวลามาอ่านค่ะ
> 
> ลิ้งค์เพลง
> 
> https://youtu.be/shHTYg-rOAg


End file.
